


Provided

by morrezela



Series: Bitten [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitten timestamp: Freshly mated Jared is sent on an expedition to bring home coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provided

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of knotting, werewolves and porn.
> 
> A/N: This is the set between the end of the main story of Bitten and the Epilogue. It’s really just fluff and the story of how the townsfolk find out about Jared and Jensen.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes that you find are my own.

It is a sign of how much Jared loves his mate that he volunteers to be the one to go get more coffee.

Jensen, of course, disagrees with that. Jensen, when Jared left their home, had been leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping on the last dregs of their coffee, calling his new mate henpecked.

Jared personally thinks the better term is pussy whipped except for the fact that Jensen doesn’t have one, and Jared’s mother would kill him if she ever knew he even thought that. Still, he’s a healthy young alpha who has been mating pretty much nonstop for the past two days.

He’s been thinking with nothing but his dick. Jensen has amassed quite the collection of hickeys, and they’ve tried quite a few positions.

Which, by the way, knotting is the absolute Best. Thing. Ever.

Jerking off for all those years was great, awesome even. It kept him from going after some pretty, little were instead of holding out for the gorgeous specimen sitting back in their home waiting for him. But being able to slide inside his mate and tie them together? So much better.

Even thinking about it makes Jared a little bit hard. He wants to run home and drag Jensen to the nearest bed and fuck him.

But Jensen made it quite clear that if there isn’t coffee, and good coffee at that, there isn’t going to be any mating.

Which, okay, Jensen is damn near as horny as Jared is. He hasn’t been a passive participant in their couplings. He’s instigated his fair share. There’s a good chance that if Jared heads straight home, Jensen is going to let him get another round of nookie in.

Problem is that Jensen will gladly kick Jared out of bed afterwards with instructions to bring back coffee and something else just because Jared didn’t complete his errand the last time.

Call him a possessive alpha, but Jared doesn’t care to go through the torture of washing his mate’s scent off his skin and dragging himself out of the house again until it is absolutely necessary. He has an itch right between his shoulder blades that is nothing but a throwback to prehistoric behavior. The farther he gets from their nest, the more he feels like growling and snapping at any male nearby and asserting his dominance.

It’s the need to keep any competition from getting to his mate. It is illogical. Given that werewolves mate for life, the only way that Jensen could become another’s is if that other wolf killed Jared first.

It happened in old times when mates were scarce and turning a human was guaranteed to bring a hunting mob down upon the pack. It doesn’t happen in modern times. At least, it doesn’t happen anymore than any psycho does something similar in human society.

Knowing that he is being irrational doesn’t help him stop being that way.

Jared goes to the local coffee shop. He could have gone to the grocery store, but it’s farther away. He also would very much like to try to get Jensen to let him knot while his mate is astride him. He’s had that fantasy since he was nineteen, and his college roommate made him watch heterosexual porn, convinced that a small town guy like Jared was only confused about his dedication to one guy because he had never had the opportunity for anything else.

It hadn’t put one iota of doubt into Jared’s mind about his desire to one day take Jensen as his mate, but it did make him aroused, and the sight of a short haired blonde sitting in her partner’s lap, her back to his chest had burned into his mind. Swapping the generic woman for Jensen’s much larger form, he’d spent many nights imagining his best friend in such a position.

Good coffee? It convinces Jensen to do things better than a couple of beers ever could. It makes him amiable and sweet. There are times that Jared’s felt the tiniest bit like a drug dealer when he brings a specialty cup to Jensen in the hopes of patching up their latest tiff. He imagines he’ll feel worse now that they’re mated instead of just joined at the hip.

Then again, Jensen’s been known to bribe Jared with candy, so they’re at least even in their manipulation of each other.

And it isn’t like Jensen won’t get anything out of it. Jensen’s going to get an orgasm or two. Jensen is going to see stars if Jared has anything to say about it, because he wants to make each and every knotting as good as possible for his mate.

He wants to grind in and mark and claim and smell Jensen’s arousal and the way it changes when Jared swells up inside of him. He wants to hear the little gasp of air his mate always takes the instant that Jared gets so big that he can’t move anymore and all they can do is still themselves and enjoy the way that their bodies nurse completion from each other.

Hastening his stride, Jared bursts through the doors of the coffee shop. He is going to stockpile the stuff, go home, and possibly call into work for the next three weeks.

Jensen probably won’t like that, but Jared has faith in his mate being just as besotted over him as he is of his mate. After all, Jensen had chosen to come to Jared. He had been picked out of all the suitors that Jensen had been besieged with after his change.

The thought makes him strut more than walk to the counter.

Stacy, the girl working the cash register, was a classmate of his. Her parents own the shop, and she works there most days while she gets her online Master’s degree. He’d taken her to a dance in high school, and for months afterwards, the whole pack swore that she was the one for Jared. Until, of course, the next dance when he’d asked another girl.

It wasn’t like could have brought Jensen, and despite his rather peculiar method of dancing that involves far more flailing than actual smooth moves, Jared loves to dance. He likes social gatherings, and dances are so much better than plain old parties because there is a built in activity there. It kind of irritates him that dances go by the wayside for potlucks and keggers once you’re out of high school.

“Hey, Jared,” Stacy says as she leans forward over the counter, propping her breasts out on display from her v-neck shirt.

“Hi,” Jared does his best to greet her neutrally. He’s always tried to be nice to anybody he ever took out on a date. It was never their fault that they weren’t Jensen.

“I heard that you and Jensen made up,” she says instead of asking what she can get him.

“Umm, yeah?” Somehow in his haze of lust, Jensen and sex, Jared hasn’t really stopped to think about what the rest of the pack does and does not know. Jeff knows, mind you it still bothers Jared that his brother got to smell Jensen’s mating like that, but he’s letting it go because Jensen made threats to their conjugal happiness.

Jared’s parents also know because he talked to them on the phone for a few minutes about it, just enough to inform them so that he wouldn’t be hearing about how they had to hear about their middle child’s mating from his older brother. He’d had other things on his mind at the time. Specifically that Jensen was rolling around naked on the guest bedroom bed to ‘test out’ the mattress for the comfort of ‘their future guests’ as any ‘good werewolf host’ would do.

Not that his parents had been happy about having that conversation cut short, but they haven’t called back and demanded a full explanation on why Jared didn’t tell them how things were with Jensen, and how long his little love affair had been going on. He hasn’t deluded himself into thinking that call won’t happen, he’s just happy ignoring it for the moment.

Stacy’s voice brought him out of his musings. “Jeff came by to tell us that Jensen high tailed it over to your place to hide out after Davis made an ass out of himself. If you’re back to being friends, you think the two of you are going to come to the singles meet on Friday? Talk was that you were both going to avoid it because you didn’t want to see each other, but…” she trailed off, wrapping a strand of her brunette hair around her finger and twirling it, blinking large, brown eyes at him in a coy manner.

Now Jared remembers why he chose a different girl for the next dance. Stacy had gotten enamored of the idea of being with him, and he hadn’t wanted to let her continue thinking that they would be together.

“No. I don’t think we’ll be going.” Jared answers succinctly. Obviously Jeff had kept his mouth shut if the whole town doesn’t know yet, and Jared doesn’t want to get into the details of his mating with Stacy.

“Oh, that’s too bad. Then again, Jensen never did much care for those meetings did he? I guess I thought he’d change once he finally turned, but I must’ve been wrong.”

“Must’ve been,” Jared agrees tersely. He doesn’t like the implication that there is something wrong with or odd about his mate’s preferences.

Stacy opens her mouth to say something else, but Jared interrupts her by placing his order. It is rude, but she started it, and Jared isn’t above a little childish behavior on occasion.

The look on her face tells him quite clearly that she knows he is getting the coffee beans for Jensen and not for his own use. Not that he cares because he is buying them for his mate. In point of fact, he is buying them for his mate so that he can get grateful, athletic sex out of him, so little miss cleavage can just go shove it somewhere.

“Jared,” Mrs. Belton’s voice chirrups from behind him in the line.

“Mrs. Belton,” he greets her nicely. She’ll tell Jensen if he’s rude, and Jensen will make him apologize.

She sniffs at him, and her thin, brightly colored, coral lips twist into that smile that only little old ladies can ever pull off. “And how is your mate this morning?”

The problem with living in an entire pack of werewolves is that, barring serious damage to their ears, they all have exceptional hearing.

Conversations cease all around him. The girl grinding a frappe in the corner drops the container of the half puréed frozen mixture onto the floor. Ceramic cups clink down onto saucers, and Jared can even hear the guy at the drive through stop in the middle of his order.

Every single person in the building, with the exception of Mrs. Belton, takes a deep breath, and Jared knows that they aren’t trying to catch that freshly ground coffee smell.

Stacy’s eyes fly open in shock seconds before her mouth does.

Is it really that shocking to people? Hasn’t Jared been trailing after Jensen since he was one? Haven’t they been inseparable for years?

“Jensen?” She squeakes. “But I thought, we all thought that he was looking to knot.”

Mrs. Belton makes a disapproving noise in her throat. It could be called a cluck, but Jared values his hide.

“I mean,” Stacy continues, oblivious to both the old lady and Jared’s disapproval, “he refused so many alpha males that everybody thought for sure he was chasing skirt. And, no offense Jared, but you’re pretty damn growly these days yourself. Figured you for a pretty thing to protect.”

Jared growls, “Are you calling my mate too manly for me?”

Mrs. Belton chuckles as Stacy blanches and backs up a bit. “What? No, no! Of course not, I’m sure that you and Jensen are very happy together.”

“Sure.” Jared grunts as he hands over both his debit card and Jensen’s frequent fill card. Jensen had insisted that Jared take his stamp card to ‘just see’ if they would still honor it.

Jared hadn’t been going to ask for the stamps because it was Jensen’s card, not his, but now that Stacy has pissed him off? She can damn well give him the fucking stamps and make Jensen happy.

Stacy doesn’t even blink as she charges him and stamps out neat coffee cup symbols around the edge of Jensen’s card.

“Just five more dollars and you’ll get an extra large latte free with next purchase!” She chirps at him in a forced manner.

Jared glowers at her, and she stamps over the last space. “Oops, look at that. Clumsy me, why don’t you just enjoy?”

“Thank you,” Jared tells her insincerely as he sweeps his bag off the counter and begins to stalk out the door.

People are staring at him, so he tosses his head and snorts like a true wolf. Let them think what they want. He has a mate to bring a kill home to.


End file.
